On Board
by youpromisedmebroadway
Summary: They stayed there for a moment, neither wanting to voice their thoughts, their entwined breaths feeling warm against their close faces.  "We're going to move to New York, we're going to live there," Blaine breathed.  "You're still on board?" Kurt croaked.


On Board

Kurt fumbled with his phone, trying to find his contacts list while shaking uncontrollably. There was nothing that could suppress his urge to scream and shout and just fucking sing!

He had stared at his laptop a few full moments before launching for the phone lying across his bed, excitement burning him from the inside.

It. Had. Passed. Every coherent thought he had was drowned by this wave of relief and passion coursing through his body. He had thought it would never happen, that, as much as he loved New York, one day he would have to live somewhere else- somewhere where marriage was legal. But it was legal now. It was the law. He could marry in the city of his dreams. The city he and Blaine were moving to next year, where they could love each other wholly and fully and... and marry.

Blaine. _Oh God, Blaine. _Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. Blaine, the boy who could make him shudder with every touch, who turned him into a overawed schoolboy on the first day they met, who held his hand proudly in the street, who danced with him at his Prom, who _loved _him. Kurt stared down at the name on his contact list, it blurring behind the tears clouding his vision.

They could move to New York and get married. Kurt could live in the city of his dreams with the boy of his dreams. Together. It seemed stupid. They had been dating for only 3 months and had known each other less than a year. But they'd gone through so much more, and had so much more than the couples who had been together longer.

Kurt pressed the call button, hands still shaking. It rang out four times before it answered.

"Kurt? Are you OK?" Blaine's voice calmed him down. He sounded slightly tired, a sign of working all day at Six Flags, and singing to a flock of children and their parents.

"Yes, yes... I'm great, actually," Kurt's voice cracked and he laughed nervously. "Where are you?" There was a slight pause, and Kurt could here from the background noise of a car passing that Blaine was driving.

"I just left work and am on my way home," Blaine said. "Don't worry, I'm on speaker. What's the matter?" Despite Kurt's assurances Blaine sounded worried; concerned at the fact his boyfriend was calling him sounding so emotional.

"Could you come over to my house for a a little while? Please, I really need you to... I need to tell you something." Kurt's breathing was shaky, but he had to get Blaine to come over. This wasn't something he could tell him over the phone. He needed to _see_ his reaction. Blaine knew the Senate was today, but he wouldn't know the outcome, being at work all day, now in his car, and Blaine never listened to the radio or the news in the car- his iPod playlists were the ones constantly playing.

"Of course," Blaine answered automatically.

It was another 30 minutes before Kurt heard a knock at the door, and a scuffle downstairs as his Dad went to open the door. He'd warned his Dad that Blaine was coming over for some time, and before Kurt could go downstairs to greet his boyfriend; Blaine was already at his bedroom entrance, looking shattered and curious at the same time. His hair was coming out of its gelled shell, loose curls framing his forehead.

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine inside. "Blaine, it passed." The tears were so close to showing, he was so close to breaking in front of Blaine again, the only person he could ever be comfortable doing so except his father. The look on Blaine's face turned from one of confusion to shock, and he stared at Kurt, his own eyes becoming moist.

"It... it passed?" was all he could manage. Kurt took his hands in his, steadying the smaller boy.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed. "Isn't it amazing? This is such a huge... a huge step for so many people. Think about all those people in New York who can get married now, of all the gay teenagers who can get married in the future, of... of..." Kurt's voice faltered because his eyes had met Blaine's and in that moment of silence, they conveyed the same thought that was passing through both their minds.

"Kurt," it was barely a whisper, but it held so much, and Kurt's hands wrapped around Blaine's neck in an instant and he kissed him, tears falling behind closed lids. "I love you," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips, "So...Freaking... Much." He punctuated each word with another kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered as they held themselves there, hands gripping each other's necks, foreheads touching. "So, so much."

They stayed there for a moment, neither wanting to voice their thoughts, their entwined breaths feeling warm against their close faces.

"We're going to move to New York, we're going to _live_ there," Blaine breathed.

"You're still on board?" Kurt croaked.

"Definitely."

A strangled laugh escaped Kurt's throat. He couldn't hold it any longer; he couldn't pretend they both weren't thinking the exact same thing, right now. He wanted to voice it, to tell Blaine exactly why he was so happy. The words were being implied, but neither said it. Neither broke the silence around them, too scared it would break something else if it did.

So Kurt brought Blaine's lips to his again, pulling him towards his bed. Because, if he couldn't say it, he could show he was thinking it... imply he wanted it. It was hungry and it was desperate. But it felt like so much more. Blaine pulled against Kurt's shirt, his tears now spilling across his cheeks, mingling with Kurt's.

Kurt moaned another I Love You into Blaine's mouth, who returned it eagerly, his hands gripping Kurt tightly, never seeming to want to let him go.

They pulled apart, and lay on the bed on their sides, looking at one another.

"Kurt," Blaine said, trying to talk at a normal decibel level again, but anything above their previous hushed whispers seemed like shouting. "I'm so happy right now, I can't... I can't even comprehend or withstand how happy I am." His hand outstretched slightly to Kurt's and he began to trace patterns into the soft skin. Kurt felt himself lick his lip nervously. This was the boy who loved him, and he loved back.

"I can't understand half the time how much I love you," he whispered. "Kurt, sometimes, I feel so much all I feel like I could break or tear apart at any moment. I'm so happy." He paused, sat up, as did Kurt, neither taking his gaze of Kurt or his hand away. "I'm happy for the thousands of gay kids across the country who can get married in New York in the future, for those people who have been together for so long and can finally marry but I'm more happy about... about the fact that one day, I can marry you. Because I want to Kurt. I want to be with you."

Kurt breathed out a breath he hadn't even know he was holding, and he smiled, his lips still slightly parted and breathing unsteady because he couldn't hold it in.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," Blaine said, seriously. "I'm just telling you that one day, I will ask. And I hope you say yes."

Kurt wanted to scream. Scream and tell him "Yes! Yes, Blaine Anderson! One day, you will ask me and I will say yes!"

But he didn't. They sat in silence for a moment, taking each other in. Their eyes not leaving each other. Blaine's hazel eyes bore into Kurt's and Kurt could see there were tears there, again. He took in a breath to steady himself.

"Not if I ask you first," Kurt said, smiling still. "Then I seriously hope you'd say yes."

Blaine moved so fast, the next moment they were lying down again, Blaine on top of Kurt, kissing him desperately. Kurt responded quickly, but Blaine was already breaking away.

"Yes, Kurt. _Oh God_, yes."

/*/*/

**A/N: I have been planning this since they were one vote away, seriously. I am so happy right now, as I'm sure a lot of people are and I can't contain my excitement. I shamelessly write fluff to escape the angst that is my reading list. You should all read **_**The Sidhe by Chazzam**_** and **_**All Shook Up by blaineywainey**_**, by the way. I'm sure they won't mind the plugging.**

**For those of you who read Neglect me Not, I have got another chapter coming up, but I'm stuck at a certain part and it needs going over.**

**Also, I'm planning my first actual multi-chap story... with angst! **

**Also, American readers, if there are any words, phrases etc. in here which sound too English and not very American, please tell me so I can change it! Thanks.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, ta very muchos :)**


End file.
